Reliving the Movie
by AlphaBaltoWriters
Summary: Four boys watch a life altering movie. But it will give them a life renewing experience, through a way only you can dream of. Where they will forget the past, and live a new life. The question is why? How? And will they return?


**Well this is the first story we have done. This is a collab including the following writers: Brythespy, Noblewiter, Wolf Assassin 7477, and Kodiwolf321. So let the story begin, and enjoy!**

* * *

In the small town of Nome, four boys were sitting around in their house. These kids are the best of friends, and they enjoyed hanging out together. They were around the same age, 12, and at times could be stupid, but could be smart when needed. And since they all lived in Nome each kid had a dog, and enjoyed sledding in the winter. The names of these boys are Bryan who goes by Bryan, Steven, Erik, and Thomas.

Steven looks over to the other three boys and says, "Hey I'm bored. What should we do?"

Erik and Bryan shrugged, but Thomas perks up and replies, "Hey, we should watch a movie."

Bryan then perked up and said "Great idea man."

Steven then asks "Where can we watch a movie? We don't have any here, and the theater is closed for construction."

Erik then said "Well we can to buy one from the general store. I heard the movies were on sale. We can then just bring it back here to watch on the new TV."

The other three boys nod in satisfaction and then everyone went to get ready to head off to the general store, hopefully to find a good movie to buy and watch at home.

Once all four of them were ready they headed off to the general store. It wasn't a long walk, but it definitely wasn't the most enjoyable one either. Once they got to the porch of the general store, each boy wiped their shoes a few times on the mat. Then Thomas opened the door, greeted by the chime of a bell. All four boys walked in casually, and began their search.

Without much difficulty Bryan spotted the big cardboard box with a bunch of DVDs in it. On the outside of the box was a piece of laminated paper that said 'CLEARANCE' in big bold letters. Bryan headed over to it with the other three boys right behind him. Each boy then got to a side of the box, and started digging around for a movie. Each boy picked up a movie, skimmed the summary, and eventually tossed it back in the middle, finding the movie lame.

Suddenly Erik asks "Hey what about this one?"

He holds up a movie and the other three boys shake their head no. Then Steven picks up a movie and skims the summary. He was about to toss it back, when he sees the title.

Steven then speaks up "Hey didn't our teacher mention something about this dog?" Bryan, Erik, and Thomas turn their heads to examine the title "Balto."

Bryan then replies, "Yeah, I do remember that name. He did something...I forgot what though."

Erik butted in with "It was something with a serum..."

Thomas adds, "Yeah I think it was for Nome too."

All four boys slightly smile, and Steven says, "Well guys, I think we got ourselves a movie."

Everyone walks to the checkout line, which was occupied by only one person that was in front of them. Thomas sees some popcorn and grabs two bags. He asks, "Is this enough?"

The other three nod their head yes, and they take a few steps forward in line, since they were up. Erik handed the checkout man the movie and two bags of popcorn.

The checkout man then scans the three things, and asks for sixteen dollars and eighty seven cents. Thomas hands the man the exact cash and was then handed the bag of purchases. All the boys say "Thank you," and leave the store. They walked home at a quickened pace, mostly out of excitement. Thomas got to the door first and threw it open in pure exhilaration. All of the other three boys neatly filled in the door and sprinted up the stairs to their new seventy inch plasma television. It had surround sound and had heavy curtains to keep out any and all sunlight.

Thomas tosses Bryan the movie and Bryan opens it and places it in the DVD player while Thomas tosses the bag with the popcorn to Steven. Steven then goes down the stairs and puts a popcorn bag in for a minute and thirty seconds. When it was done, he puts in the second bag for the same amount of time. When the second bag was done, he took both bags with him up the stairs.

The movie was just put in and the first of the previews are playing. All four friends were settling in and getting ready to watch the movie. The black leather couch the four sank into offered the perfect height and their heads were right at the middle of the television. On the left end is Thomas, to the right of him is Steven, then to the right of Steven is Bryan and finally at the right end is Erik. These were their normal seats and they would never sit in any other at this couch.

As the movie begins, Bryan and Erik, whether doing it on purpose or not, slouch in their seats.

Steven spots this and laughs before exclaiming, "Are you sure you're not part of the same person? You guys are always on the same page no matter what!"

Bryan merely glares at Steven and Erik rolls his eyes. Steven decides to keep that in his mind, something to tease them about later. The movie rolls into the animated beginning and each boy ends up forming an opinion of the protagonist and antagonist.

"Balto is so awesome! I wish we could see him right now," exclaims Thomas.

Steven, after watching Steele and Balto interact, says with enthusiasm in his voice, "Man, I wish I could go back and show that Balto was a good guy, not the person he is made out to be."

Moments later, the four boys were locked to the screen as the confrontation between Balto and Steele progresses. Noticeable faces of anger could be seen on the boy's faces as Steele bullied Balto and Boris into he ground, paying close attention to Balto's reaction.

"Wow anyone else here wish they could teach Steele a lesson or two?" Bryan announced.

"Why just two lessons though? Why can't it be three, heck, why not seven? How about we end the wretch's life because why does he deserve to live more than anyone else," asks Erik in irritation to all the questions spilling out of his mouth.

"Yeah Erik. Look at him picking on... What's the bloody birds name again... Boris! The Russian guy with the accent and stuff." Bryan blurts out.

"Shut up Bryan" Exclaims Steven.

"Whatever." Bryan says before flopping back into his seat.

Steven then sends a hard glance to Erik also. While Thomas giggles to himself, at the silliness.

Except for Thomas spilling the popcorn on Steven -which caused some hushed scowls and a bit of movement- the four boys kept quiet throughout the movie for the most part. When the end of the animated segment of the movie came, the boys had deep emotions welled up on the inside and didn't want the movie to end, regardless, the credits eventually rolled down the screen. A song starts playing...

The song finished along with the credits and the boys look at each other and smiled "Now that's what I call a movie," Steven said as he stood up and walked and then turned off the TV. Bryan then stood up from couch and walked over to the door to grab his jacket, same with Erik, Steven then looked at his two friend's who we're heading for the door.

"Where are you guys heading?" Steven asked.

The two boys then looked at Steven, then looked at each other "Home its getting dark," Bryan said as he was putting on his jacket.

Erik look at Thomas "See you at School tomorrow guys," Erik said as he opened the door and walked out Bryan watched his friend leave then he looked at the other two. "Alright see you guys at school?" Bryan asked Thomas and Steven both nodded.

Bryan then smiled "Alright then bye," Bryan said then opened the door and walked out of the house.

* * *

**Okay this is the first chapter of this story, and for ABW. So**** please give us some feedback, and if you liked this make sure to check out the authors of this story. (Brythespy, Wolf Assassin 7477, Noblewriter, and Kodiwolf 321)**


End file.
